God of Destruction Saga
by TomPen94
Summary: After his battle against Son Goku, the God of Destruction Beerus returned to his sleep. That sleep is now cut short, as a new menace rises that threatens to break down the whole of reality. It is up to Goku and his friends to deal with it. The stakes are higher than ever before. (Includes Prequel chapter with Bardock)
1. Prequel - The End of Planet Vegeta

Hey guys, so Dragon Ball Kai started airing again to show us the Buu Saga. And because of that I am all over the place with Dragon Ball stuff. Since I liked the Battle of Gods movie so much, I decided to make a fanfic about it.

It is, of course, the God of Destruction Saga that we want to see so much. Now I don't know if we'll actually get the continuation to Battle of Gods or if they are going to leave that to our imagination, but since we'll probably not hear anything about it for the next year or so, I decided to step forward and write a fanfic about it.

Please note that I am going off the Japanese dub here, so if you see people saying "Son Goku" that's exactly because they say that. If you see honorifics, it's the same story. I'm just gonna warn you that Bulma is probably the strangest case here, she calls Goku "Son-kun" which is his family name, and a honorific to go with it. If you've watched Battle of Gods (which you should or you won't understand this fic), you must've heard these terms being thrown around. Unless you watched a dubbed version of it (in Spanish and whatnot) then I you should just get used to it, I guess.

Also note that some characters have different names from their English dub ones. I'll be putting the English name in brackets the first time that person appears so you know who it is. I am doing all this because I want the story to stay as close to the original as possible.

-o-

Things canon to this story:

- Dragon Ball Minus (Unfortunately this isn't compatible with Bardock: The Father of Goku, but we can use that as a basis to bridge the gap between this and Episode of Bardock)

- Episode of Bardock

- The Dragon Ball manga

- The History of Trunks

- Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!

- Battle of Gods

Since Dragon Ball Minus isn't compatible with Bardock: The Father of Goku, I am doing this "prequel" chapter in order to bridge the gap between Minus and Episode of Bardock, which is "canon" to my fanfic.

This will be loosely based off Bardock: The Father of Goku.

-o-

Just in case you don't know what happens in Dragon Ball Minus (it was just released as of the writing of this chapter), here's a brief summary of it:

- Bardock is off somewhere battling, when he receives an order for all Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta.

- Arriving at the planet, he is told that Frieza's henchmen were talking about the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God from the legends. Then he meets Gine, his "wife", and checks up on Kakarot, who has been in the incubator for 3 years after being born.

- Vegeta and Raditz (and probably Nappa) are off in a distant Planet, they ignore Frieza's order.

- Somehow sensing eminent danger, Bardock decides to send Kakarot off into space in order to save him. He decides against saving himself and Gine because they would be detected through the Scouters.

- Frieza decides to eradicate the Saiyan Race within a month's time.

Because Akira Toriyama wrote this special chapter himself, that makes it irrefutable canon to the Dragon Ball universe. Since _Battle of Gods_ ties in to this story, that becomes irrefutable canon too. Since Battle of Gods ties in to _Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!,_ it also becomes irrefutable canon. Or at least that's how I see it. Anyway this story is regarding the mentioned installments as "canon".

Anyway, enjoy the prequel chapter.

-o-

He looked outside the circular window into the night sky. He knew the end was nigh. Somehow… He never really understood why he could sense the danger when he sent off his son to the emptiness of space. And now, he could sense that danger was higher than ever before. It had been around a month since he sent off his son to a planet called Earth, it seemed he had made the right call.

"Can't sleep?" he heard.

"Yeah…" he replied "Raditz didn't come back yet, right?"

"No, he didn't."

"Good… That's good…" he said.

"Bardock, you've been talking about eminent death and destruction this whole month." she said "Can't you please stop worrying so much?"

"No can do… I don't know what's happening to me…" Bardock said "Ever since that mission on Kanassa- wait…"

"What?"

"That's it. I was attacked by a Kanassan warrior back then!" Bardock said "Ever since that point, I've been having these strange senses!"

"You mean that Kanassan somehow gave you the ability to predict the future?"

"He attacked me with an energy attack." Bardock said "His Ki must've mixed with mine. Kanassans are warriors able to predict the future, so a part of his abilities passed on to me." He explained "How did I never think of that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no…" Bardock replied "Anyway, I'm going for a walk. See if I clear my head."

"Don't be long."

"I won't be." Bardock said as he left the house "See you, Gine."

He walked through the city at night, there was no sound, and the only lights were the lamps lighting up the streets. The humidity in the air made it terribly cold. But he didn't care for any of that. Just as he reached the overpass, he could see the shape of his friend standing there, as if he had been waiting for him all along.

"So you couldn't sleep either, Toma (Tora)." Bardock said.

"With you spending this whole month spewing crap about the Armageddon, I guess I grew uneasy myself." Toma said.

"It's not like that. I'm just telling you that I have a bad feeling." Bardock said.

"Isn't it the same thing? We've been to countless battles and nearly died so many times… So for it to be a bad feeling it must be something pretty big." Toma said.

"What kind of logic is that?" Bardock said "Just for your information, I started having these bad feelings since I got attacked by the Kanassan."

"Kanassan? You mean the one was hiding while we trashed that planet and then tried to sneak attack us?"

"Yes. He used an energy attack, didn't he?"

Toma thought about it "So you're saying that he gave you his powers?"

"Just a part, it was probably accidental." Bardock said "I don't have visions like they do. It's just a really bad feeling."

"I suppose your Ki and his could've mixed in the attack." Toma said "But for it to actually give you powers, that's gotta be rare."

"Rare, but not impossible." Bardock said.

"So what you gonna do about this fe-" Toma was interrupted as an explosion went off in the horizon "What?"

"That's where Selipa (Fasha) is, right?" Bardock said.

"Damn, you're right!" Toma said as he took off "Let's go!"

"Yes!" Bardock took off along with Toma.

The explosion had wiped out a whole section of the city. Looking at the streets below, Bardock could see hundreds of Saiyans running away from the explosion site.

"We gotta hurry!" Bardock said, as he and Toma sped up.

Arriving at the site, they immediately started looking through the debris to see if they could find Selipa.

"Oh, hoho…" they heard someone say "We have two survivors here!"

"Who are you!" Bardock shouted.

"It's not me who you've got to worry about." the creature said "It's him!" he pointed to the middle of the giant crater, Dodoria was there looking around.

"That is… one of the Elite members of Frieza's personal squad…!" Bardock said "What is the meaning of this?"

"It means you'll-" the guy was blasted away by a Ki beam from Toma.

"Toma!"

"There's no need to talk." Toma said "They're very clearly trying to wipe some of us out. Maybe that's the bad feeling you've been having this time."

"Maybe…" Bardock said "Let's go. We need to know why they are doing this." he ran down the crater to meet up with Dodoria.

"Bardock!" Toma shouted, but he wasn't heard "Damn it." he went down after Bardock.

"You!" Bardock shouted at Dodoria, who looked at him.

"Hm? There were survivors?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Bardock said.

"Oh… this… You could say there was a rising chance of a threat." Dodoria said "Frieza-sama told us to wipe it out."

"What? He would just blow a city up?" Bardock said "What about all the Saiyans caught in the blast?"

"We had no time to worry about them." Dodoria said.

"Don't… don't believe what he says…" Bardock heard a faint voice. From the debris, a Saiyan woman emerged. With a bleeding arm and weak walk, she approached Bardock and Dodoria "Bardock… I heard him talking to his subordinates…"

"Selipa… He did this to you?" Bardock asked.

"Frieza-sama… ordered this attack…" Selipa said.

"What? Is this true?" he turned to Dodoria.

Dodoria smirked "Yes! It is! You Saiyans are becoming too powerful. The rumors about the Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan God are getting too loud. Frieza-sama needs to keep his position of power."

"You… piece of sh-" Bardock received a punch to his gut, immobilizing him immediately. Dodoria then kicked Bardock, sending him flying.

"Bardock!" Selipa saw Bardock flying, she turned to Dodoria "I'll kill you!" she charged an energy beam onto her good hand "Haaaah!" she fired it at Dodoria, who simply took the attack.

Dodoria emerged unscatched from the attack, smirking at the weak Saiyan "That all?" he prepared to make an attack of his own

"Haah!" Toma arrived and kicked Dodoria right in the head, sending him staggering behind "That's not all!" Toma punched Dodoria's gut and then unleashed an uppercut on him, leaving him open for another attack "Take this!" Toma fired an energy beam right at Dodoria, sending him flying across the crater.

Dodoria stopped himself in mid-air and looked down at his opponents "I don't see how Frieza-sama decided that you scum are threats."

"What?" Toma said "It had no effect?"

"Say your prayer!" Dodoria extended his hands and charged up.

"Stop!" Bardock shouted as he came flying at Dodoria.

"Out of the way!" Dodoria kicked the incoming Bardock away without stopping the power up, then he focused on Toma and Selipa "Bye bye!" he fired the devastating beam of energy, vaporizing everything in front of him.

"No!" Bardock shouted as he came to attack Dodoria once again.

"You Saiyans are really annoying." Dodoria said "Disappear!" he fired a beam from his mouth straight to Bardock's gut. Bardock fell in defeat onto the middle of the crater.

"You…" Bardock tried to muster the strength to lift his arm, but he couldn't do it.

Dodoria landed beside Bardock "You're still alive? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter either way."

"What… do you mean?"

"You will see soon enough." Dodoria said "I'll let you live so you can see the spectacle." He smirked before flying up into the sky.

-o-

Bardock limped his way across the crater. He started shifting rocks around to see if he found any of his friends. Then suddenly, a hand rose from the debris, calling Bardock's attention. He immediately went to it and took some rocks away, revealing a barely alive Toma.

"Toma! You're alive! Wait a minute, I'll get you out of here." Bardock said.

"Forget it." Toma said "I'm done for… anyway…"

"But…"

"Listen to me… Bardock…" Toma said "Frieza has… betrayed us… He is going to destroy us…"

"I know… But I…"

"Your bad feeling was right…" Toma said "You have to gather as many Saiyans as possible… And beat Frieza…"

"Toma!"

"Here…" Toma weakly took off his armband and handed it to Bardock "You need to… live…" and with that he stopped.

Bardock took the armband from Toma, and used it to wipe off the blood from Toma's face. Then he stood up, taking a minute to give a silent goodbye to his best friend. He looked around some of the other rocks and found Selipa's dead body, he did the same to her as he did to Toma.

Bardock looked at the armband he was given, it was more red than white now that he had used it to clean the faces of his fallen comrades. He put it around his head, using it as a headband. The blood that hadn't dried yet spilled from the band and made its way down Bardock's face.

Literally covered in the blood of his closest friends, Bardock decided to make Frieza pay for his losses. The next step would be gathering up an army of Saiyans to fight his way through Frieza's personal squad. No one would get in his way.

"Ordering us to come to Planet Vegeta… Forbidding us from leaving the planet… It was all a plan… They were planning our extermination from the start…! They will pay… I'll make them pay!"

And then another giant explosion ensued kilometres behind Bardock. He turned back to see the blast, it came from the section where his house was.

"Gine…" Bardock set off to the distance.

-o-

"Check the surroundings." Zarbon said as he commanded the small team "If there are any survivors, eliminate them."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said as they scattered around the crater to search for any survivors.

"Wraahhh!" a voice was heard, and suddenly three of the soldiers fell to the ground.

"What?" Zarbon said as he looked around "An attacker?" he looked above him to see Bardock ready to punch him down to the ground, he blocked the punch and grabbed Bardock's wrist.

Bardock tried to pull away with all his might, but to no avail.

"Dodoria told me that a little group of Saiyans caused some commotion where he was." Zarbon said "Are you one of them?"

"What if I am?" Bardock replied.

"It doesn't matter. You should be dead regardless." Zarbon said as he threw Bardock onto the ground "Kill him!"

Bardock got up to see himself surrounded by soldiers. They all charged at him. He dodged some punches and then grabbed one of them by his arm and twisted it until it broke.

"Aaah!" the soldier cried in pain. Bardock then punched another soldier to the ground and stomped on his leg, breaking it. Finding pleasure in the cries of pain, Bardock continued breaking through the whole squad until there was only one left. Bardock walked at the soldier.

"No! Please!" the soldier said, as he tripped over and fell. Silent, Bardock picked the soldier up by his neck and strengthened the grip until he broke his neck. He threw the soldier aside and looked up at Zarbon.

Zarbon gracefully landed on the ground and faced Bardock "It appears Frieza-sama might be right. You Saiyans might just become a nuisance. Eliminating you will be the best course of action." he said as he used his scouter to check the surroundings for alive Saiyans.

"I know everything." Bardock replied "You trapped us here so you could wipe us out all at once. But you'll fail."

"Is that so?" Zarbon said, as he started walking around.

"There are Saiyans out there who are not in this planet." Bardock said.

"Yes, quite so." Zarbon said "Prince Vegeta and his two subordinates have yet to return to this planet. But that will have little impact. With so little Saiyans left, it won't make a difference in the future."

"Oh, is that so?" Bardock smirked "You seem a bit too confident about that, no?"

"If there are any others…" Zarbon crouched down and pulled a body from the debris. It was Gine.

"Gine!" Bardock involuntarily shouted.

"You know her?" Zarbon said as he pulled the unconscious woman up in front of him "You're planning to overthrow Frieza-sama, aren't you? Then let this be an example for you."

"Let her go!" Bardock ordered.

"Know your place, monkey." Zarbon replied "I am your superior officer! All those who oppose Frieza-sama will…" he readied his hand.

"Stop!" Bardock shouted as he saw Zarbon's hand pierce through Gine's body, splattering blood everywhere, forming a little pool on the ground.

"Die…" Zarbon said as he threw Gine's body aside "Let this be a lesson for-"

Zarbon couldn't finish his sentence, as Bardock had already punched him in the face and sent him flying.

"What?" Zarbon said to himself as he set the scouter to measure Bardock's power level "This… is impossible!" the scouter exploded before it could complete the readings. Zarbon took the trashed scouter off and looked at Bardock. He was surrounded by a golden aura, his eyes had lost their pupils, and his hair stuck upwards as him something was pushing it up.

"I…" Bardock muttered.

Zarbon readied himself for the next attack.

"I'll never forgive you!" Bardock screamed, as his golden aura exploded, before he charged at Zarbon with an unmatchable speed. He punched the Frieza henchman up into the air, before delivering a devastating punch to his gut that broke off his armor.

"What are you?" Zarbon said.

Bardock didn't respond and threw another punch at Zarbon, who this time managed to block it.

"This power is unparalleled. The highest power among the Saiyans…" Zarbon said as he struggled to keep Bardock's fist blocked "Don't tell me you're…"

Bardock used his free hand to throw another punch, but that one was blocked as well.

"I won't let you interfere any further." Zarbon said "Let's see if you're truly a Super Saiyan. If you can't beat me then you won't be able to beat Frieza-sama!" he said as his body started getting larger and more muscular "Let's see if you can defeat a monster!"

Zarbon finished transforming and threw Bardock into the nearby rocks. Then he picked the Saiyan up and started squeezing him to death. Resisting Zarbon's strength, Bardock broke free and punched the monster square in the face, leaving him with a bloody nose.

-o-

Frieza stayed in his pod as he looked out of the spaceship's window to see Planet Vegeta. Dodoria-san had already returned from his little mission and submitted his report, but for some reason Zarbon-san was taking longer than expected. Could it be that the Super Saiyan truly existed? No… That could not be it… Or even if it was, these monkeys shouldn't have known of his attack.

Suddenly, the door in Frieza's room exploded open, and an unconscious Dodoria landed right beside Frieza. Frieza turned around to see his 'partner in crime'.

"What is the meaning of this, King Vegeta?" Frieza said.

"Don't play games with me, Frieza!" King Vegeta said "You trapped all of the Saiyans in this planet so you would be able to wipe us out!"

"Rest assured, Kind of Saiyans." Frieza said "The Prince is safe, far off in a mission."

"Because he straight-up disobeyed you! Not because you wanted to spare him!" King Vegeta said "Now tell me. What is the reason for this madness?"

"Madness? I call it precaution." Frieza said.

"Precaution?"

"You do know how the tale of the Super Saiyan started, don't you?" Frieza said.

"Yes… It started with your ancestor…" King Vegeta said "He invaded this very same planet, but he was met by a Saiyan warrior with golden hair, who defeated him. We Saiyans have taken to call that Golden Saiyan warrior the Super Saiyan."

"Exactly. It was against my ancestor that the Super Saiyan rose." Frieza said "Which means that a Super Saiyan is able to defeat those of the Cold family."

"Are you afraid that some of use might overthrow you?"

"Recently, the power level of many Saiyans has been rising." Frieza said "It might very well be that he is around somewhere. There might even be several of them. Do you know what happens when six of them gather, King Vegeta?"

"The Super Saiyan God? That is a baseless legend. It's just a myth!" King Vegeta replied "There's only one person with the potential to become a Super Saiyan, and he isn't on the planet right now!"

"You think too highly of your son." Frieza said "Before the Super Saiyan rises, I'll destroy all of the Saiyans."

"And you think I'll just accept that?"

"You are no exception, King Vegeta." Frieza said.

"So, you're really betraying me and our alliance…" Kind Vegeta said "There's no need for you to break it. Consider us mortal enemies!" he charged at Frieza and punched his pod, sending it crashing through the window of the spaceship. Frieza came out of the pod and slowly came back to the ship.

"Prepare to die, monkey." Frieza said, now looking at King Vegeta seriously.

"Ha!" King Vegeta charged at Frieza again and threw a punch at him, which was blocked. Frieza grabbed King Vegeta's wrist, keeping him open for an attack, and then punched his left side, sending him flying through the spaceship, smashing walls and breaking floors.

Frieza followed King Vegeta's path, which stopped in a large room. He walked inside, and then King Vegeta appeared behind him and put him in a headlock.

"It's over, Frieza." King Vegeta said.

"You never learn." Frieza said as he used his tail to slap him away and then he grabbed the Saiyan King's tail.

"That will not work." King Vegeta said as he pulled his tail and broke free of Frieza's grasp "I've overcome that weakness a long time ago!" he said as he charged an energy attack and fired it at point-blank range.

Frieza emerged completely unharmed by the attack "Pitiful."

"What?" King Vegeta said, as Frieza quickly punched him in the jaw and used his tail to smash him to the ground. Frieza then used his foot to keep King Vegeta glued on the ground.

"You are pitiful, King Vegeta." Frieza said "I made an alliance with you because it fit my interests at the time. You should've seen this coming. The Super Saiyan legend has been passed down my family too. My only intent was to obliterate your entire species."

"You… monster…!" King Vegeta said as Frieza kept his foot pressing down on his chest.

"Goodbye, King Vegeta." Frieza pointed a finger at his opponent and fired a Death Beam through his head, killing him instantly. He took his foot off of the dead King's body "Rest assured though. I will not kill your son anytime soon. He is way too interesting to just be killed off this soon. I'll destroy him when the time is appropriate."

-o-

"What a waste." Zarbon said as he reverted to his 'beautiful' form "And here I thought you were the Super Saiyan of the legend." he threw the unconscious Saiyan into the pool of blood he had formed when killing the Saiyan woman.

The band on Bardock's head untied itself and submerged in the blood.

"Time to report to Frieza-sama." Zarbon said as he flew off into the sky.

Slowly, Bardock regained his consciousness. He got up and noticed half his face was covered in blood, which he wiped off with his arms. His battle armour was completely trashed, it would provide no protection now. He fell to his knees, feeling incredibly tired. He looked at the pool of blood in front of him. The pool of Gine's blood. He noticed Toma's armband had fallen into the pool, he took it out.

The band was already mostly red, but now it was completely red, soaked in Gine's blood to the brim. He held the armband in his hand as it slowly started raining. He looked up at the dark night sky, it was filled with clouds. It was as if the skies had decided to give him something now that he had lost everything. He had nothing, no one to be with him, and no will to do what he had set out to do. Because even if he did succeed, that wouldn't reverse the damage…

But even then, amidst all this darkness and despair, he was somehow getting a good feeling. A feeling that things might just end up alright. A tiny little strand of hope… He didn't know who or what gave him that hope, but it was there. A hope set in the far future he would never reach.

Bardock closed his eyes, and let the rain wash away the mixed blood of his own and the person who mattered most to him. In time, he eventually got up and put the headband on.

With the blood of his trusted friends and family pressed onto his forehead, Bardock reached for the strand of hope. He had nothing to lose now. Even if his fate was sealed, it wouldn't make a difference either way. If he wasn't the man who defeated Frieza, he would be the one to start his downfall! Bardock powered up and charged straight up towards Frieza's spaceship.

-o-

"Hm…" Frieza had just heard Zarbon's report "So that wasn't it?"

"I don't believe so, Frieza-sama." Zarbon said "If he truly were the Super Saiyan, he would've defeated me with ease. However…"

"You are worried that these Saiyans might truly become something else someday." Frieza said "Fret not, Zarbon-san. This was my intention all along. Prepare my pod, it is time to see some fireworks."

"Yes sir." Zarbon said, as he signalled a couple of servants to bring in a new pod.

"Frieza-sama, we are detecting a high power source coming towards the ship!" one of the scientists said "It appears to be a Saiyan!"

"Send the army." Frieza ordered "I am afraid we cannot be interrupted."

"Yes sir!" the scientist said.

A couple of servants brought a new pod, where Frieza sat in. Feeling comfortable on his personal portable chair, Frieza started going towards the main hatch on top of the spaceship "Zarbon-san, go get Dodoria-san. I want him to see this."

"Yes sir." Zarbon said as he walked away from the room.

"Now, let's see how that one Saiyan is doing." Frieza said to himself as he emerged on top of the spaceship. He looked down to see a Saiyan beating down the army he had sent to stop him "Today sure is full of rebellious Saiyans…"

"Ha!" Bardock grabbed one of Frieza's soldiers by his leg and threw him against another one. Then he jumped out of the way of an energy blast and grabbed another by the head, and then buried his knee in it. Another horde of soldiers made their way onto him, but he swiftly dodged all of their attacks and blasted them away with an energy blast. He looked up at the spaceship and saw the tyrant standing over it "Frieza!" he charged straight at him, but was slowed down as the remaining soldiers grabbed onto him to stop him from advancing. Because of this, he could not go any further, and stood right in front of Frieza, facing him.

Frieza looked at Bardock as Dodoria and Zarbon emerged from the spaceship.

"You!" Bardock shouted as he saw Frieza's henchmen, he unleashed a small explosive wave, knocking all of the soldiers holding him in place out. He started panting, the fatigue of his consecutive battles was getting to him "Damn it…"

Frieza didn't make a sound.

"This is my last bit…" Bardock said, as he charged Ki onto his right hand "This is where your fate will change, Frieza…!"

Frieza's response was raising a finger.

"Even if it is just a little bit…" Bardock said "You will definitely die, Frieza!"

Bardock threw the Ki blast at Frieza with everything he had. But an energy ball started growing from Frieza's finger, the big orange Ki ball blocked Bardock's attack with ease.

"What?" Bardock looked on as Frieza's energy ball got bigger and bigger "Impossible!"

Frieza started smiling, before throwing the giant blast at Planet Vegeta with the flick of a finger.

As Bardock was being engulfed by Frieza's planet buster attack, his mind started going away. It saw Frieza, facing another being. That's when Bardock found out, the hope came from Kakarot. His son would be the one to defeat Frieza. With that, he smiled, knowing that in the future, things would indeed end up alright.

"Kakarot…" he whispered as his body started being consumed "KAKAROT!"

As the planet exploded beneath them, Frieza started laughing like a maniac "Hahahaha! Look at these beautiful fireworks! Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san! Look!"

-o-

He gasped as he suddenly opened his eyes. He was in a room. It wasn't his room. He got up, not understanding how he was there, not understanding how he could even be.

(Cue Episode of Bardock)

-o-

And that was it!

In case you didn't notice, Bardock didn't turn into Super Saiyan against Zarbon, it was a middle step, like Goku's False Super Saiyan against Slug. I think I had to do something since Gine had to die in order to bring more strength to the story, but having Bardock just having an attack out of anger and that being it wouldn't be believable. Since I wanted this story to tie in to Episode of Bardock, I decided to use a similar idea to the False Super Saiyan as a sort of foreshadowing to his actual transformation against Chilled.

Anyway, this was just the prequel chapter to the story, or rather, something I decided to do in order to connect the dots that Dragon Ball Minus didn't connect. This way, Bardock can still be the first Super Saiyan. As for how he got transferred back in time, I have no idea. It's not even explained in the special itself. If I had to guess, it probably had something to do with that Kanassan's ability to see the future. Because f*ck it, it's the only thing I can come up with.

Decided to extend the King Vegeta VS Frieza battle, because dying after getting punched in the jaw is way too lame. Of course I also added more to Frieza's paranoia over the Super Saiyan legend, using Episode of Bardock as a basis for that.

I also decided to give King Vegeta the knowledge of the Super Saiyan God legend, because it was known by Frieza in Dragon Ball Minus, he had to have heard of that one from someone, right? The Super Saiyan legend was passed down Frieza's family because his ancestor (Chilled) was defeated by one. However, the Super Saiyan God was created to defeat evil Saiyans. So the only ones who would know about it are Saiyans. To cover Vegeta's lack of knowledge on the subject, I had King Vegeta disregard that legend of the Super Saiyan God as a baseless myth, so he didn't tell that legend to his son. It's not a perfect explanation but it will do.

The story will truly start with the next chapter. So see you then!


	2. Twelfth, The New Enemy Appears

So here it is, the first real chapter of the story! Before you start reading it, I'd like to point something out:

Since the Battle of Gods movie opened so many doors with this Multiverse business, some people (myself included), started picturing crossovers between Dragon Ball Z and other series. Since I have at least 11 new characters to create, do not be surprised if their powers & abilities are based off the powers and abilities of characters in other series. It will not be an explicit crossover, but I might just include references to those series in their respective universes. Not every one of them will be like this, though.

In terms of ages of the characters, the only really worthy mention here is that Goten and Trunks are 13 and 14 respectively. I'll use the Saiyan growth as an excuse for their kiddy appearance at these ages. Even that is not bullet-proof, but it will do for this story. Given how motherf*cking inconsistent time-tracking is in DBZ, this is probably a minor problem.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

-o-

He slept quietly in his floating bed, surrounded by silence in the lonely room filled with flying boulders. His servant and teacher watched him in the silent darkness.

Whis continued to watch his master in complete silence. He had no idea when he would wake up again. It could be in a few months, it could be in a few centuries. This should be completely fine, except he had a bad feeling about things to come.

"Why is it that I feel like this…?" Whis said to himself, as his whisper spread throughout the room.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Satan City

-o-

"Hurray!" the crowd shouted as they saw the people coming out of the hospital. They all tried to get closer, but unfortunately they were so many that they ended up pushing each other instead.

"There, there…" Chichi said "You should all calm down, each will have their turn at seeing her."

"Back off!" Mr. Satan said "You gotta give the little girl some space to breathe!"

"Papa, you don't need to be like that!" Videl said.

"But, Videl! This is super important!" Mr. Satan replied "She must live the best of lives! I will never let anything bad happen to her!" he said he jumped in front of Videl "I'll never anything happen to you, my little Pa-"

"Let us see her already!" Krillin shouted.

"Not until I've made sure that all of you don't-"

"Papa, it's fine." Videl said "Nothing will happen to her."

Satan's eyes filled with tears "O… Okay… If you say so…" he stepped aside, letting the crowd get closer and take a look.

After a few seconds of gazing, Yamcha finally spoke up "So, what's her name?"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other for a moment "Pan. Her name is Pan." Gohan said.

"Pan, huh… That's a beautiful name." Krillin said.

The crowd continued making their questions as Goku looked at Gohan with a smile on his face, before turning back to see Vegeta laying against the wall.

"Vegeta, don't you wanna see Pan?" Goku said "She's just been born, you know?"

"Not interested." Vegeta said "I'll see her eventually, anyway."

"Boo… You're no fun." Goku replied, as he turned back into the commotion.

"So, to celebrate Pan's birthday, we'll throw a party at my house!" Bulma declared.

"Yeah!" the crowd exclaimed.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Hakaishin Realm

-o-

Whis patrolled around the palace, checking if there was any signs of things out of the ordinary. But so far he had found nothing. Why? Why did it feel like there was something wrong? There was nothing out of the ordinary in the palace, so why…?

Suddenly, he heard an explosion in the distance.

"This direction…" Whis said "Beerus-sama's room!" he said as he flew off to meet the source of the explosion.

He arrived there to see his master, and another being fighting each other. The intruder had a lean muscular physique, green hair and royal-like jewellery.

Beerus grabbed his attacker by the neck and sent him flying, crashing against one of the floating rocks in the room "You've got a lot of nerve coming here. Interrupting my sleep too."

"Hmph!" the intruder snorted.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong in this world." Beerus said.

"What am I doing here? Isn't it obvious?" the intruder said as he freed himself from the rock "I'm here to dispatch you, Seventh."

"Dispatch me? Since when do you have the authority to do that, Twelfth?" Beerus replied.

"I don't. I'm giving myself that privilege." Twelfth said.

"You think you'll get away with this?" Beerus asked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing it." Twelfth replied "I saw what you did the last time you woke up. You spared that planet! And for what? For the chance of a good fight in the future?"

"What I do or stop doing isn't of your concern." Beerus said "I am asking politely. Leave now, or this will only get worse for you."

"You're threatening me?" Twelfth said.

"I am." Beerus said "So, will you comply?"

Twelfth dashed at Beerus, only to be met by a knee and thrown into the fortress wall.

"So you want me to use force?" Beerus asked.

Twelfth stepped out of the wall "Let's see what you've got, Seventh God of Destruction!"

The two lunged themselves at each other, exchanging punches between one another. Beerus threw a punch at Twelfth's face, blocking a strike that aimed for his stomach. Then Beerus kicked Twelfth on his left side, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Beerus then flew at the falling Twelfth and punched him down to the ground. With Twelfth stuck, Beerus dropped down and delivered a devastating kick to his stomach, pushing him further down.

"Ugh!" Twelfth winced in pain as Beerus looked down on him.

"I am disappointed, Twelfth." Beerus said "You've become weak."

"Me?" Twelfth replied "You're the one who's become weak, Seventh!"

Beerus grabbed Twelfth by his royal necklace and held him up "Time to send you back."

"I don't think so!" Twelfth grabbed Beerus by his head and unleashed an energy beam from each hand, forcing him to let him go. As Beerus recuperated from the attack, Twelfth gained his distance.

"You're not going to make this easy, will you?" Beerus said.

"Of course not!" Twelfth lunged at Beerus and unleashed an uppercut that threw him into the air, he then proceeded to elbow his stomach and kick him up further into the air. Twelfth released a devastating punch to Beerus' stomach, before unleashing a barrage of punches at him, sending Seventh crashing into a wall.

"See? This is the power of a true God of Destruction." Twelfth said "This is what we're supposed to do!"

"You talk too much." Beerus said as he appeared behind Twelfth and chopped him away, he fell on his knees "Stay put. I'm going to turn you over to the Council."

"Go ahead, I was planning on taking care of the Council anyway." Twelfth said as he stood up and looked up at Beerus.

Beerus' expression hardened "So that's what you're after."

"Wasn't it obvious from the start?" Twelfth said as he charged up.

"Then there is no need to take you to the Council." Beerus said "I'll just kill you here." he charged up as well.

Twelfth charged at Beerus and the two went for a powered punch, the two attacks connected with each other, and the ceiling of the large room was blown away, revealing the orange sky above the palace. Beerus grabbed Twelfth's fist and punched him right in the ribs, sending him flying through the walls of the palace.

Twelfth emerged on the other side of the castle, followed closely by Beerus, who attempted a kick, which was narrowly dodged. Gaining momentum, Beerus tried to punch Twelfth again, but it blocked. Beerus then pushed Twelfth through the air and then headbutted him down into the lake outside the palace.

"Come on, Twelfth! Is that all you got?" Beerus said as he hovered over the water.

There was a flash coming from below the surface, and then all of the water vaporized. Twelfth fired a green Ki wave at Beerus, who blocked it with his bare hand.

"I know you are weakened, Seventh!" Twelfth shouted, as he poured more power into his attack "You cannot win this battle!"

Beerus was slowly being pushed back by the attack, he then fired off a Ki blast of his own, offsetting the power and having both attacks cancel each other out.

"I have much more in me than you know." Beerus said "I'm not this Universe's God of Destruction for nothing."

"Yes, quite so." Twelfth said as he flew upwards "But it still won't be enough." he punched Beerus in the stomach, sending him flying through the palace, Twelfth followed suit, kicking Beerus upwards as they emerged on the other side.

Beerus turned around and punched the incoming Twelfth in his face, and then he kicked the intruder down. Beerus continued his counterattack and dashed at Twelfth, he went for a punch, but his fist was grabbed by his opponent. Twelfth tried to retaliate, but Beerus also grabbed his fist. The two started pushing each other with their raw strength.

"It's payback!" Twelfth said, before headbutting Beerus and putting him on a headlock "It's over!"

"Your arrogance becomes a weakness." Beerus said, before using his tail to break free and throw Twelfth into the ground. Beerus then fired a Ki blast at Twelfth, who used his arms to protect himself.

"HAAA!" Twelfth shouted as he unleashed an explosive wave, vaporizing everything around him. He punched Beerus in the jaw before kicking him to the ground. He then stepped on Beerus' chest before he got up "This is where I kill you."

Beerus didn't respond. Instead he was starting to glow a whitish yellow. Twelfth pulled his foot away, feeling the heat coming from Beerus. Everything around him got melted out of existence as a star-like ball of heat surrounded Beerus. Beerus stood up and looked at Twelfth.

"What's that?"

The ball of heat started getting smaller, until it was completely absorbed by Beerus.

"All that show and you did nothing." Twelfth said, before Beerus appeared right in front of him and punched him right in the gut. Twelfth was sent flying into the trashed palace. Beerus lunged at him and went for another punch, but this time Twelfth blocked it. To Twelfth's surprise, Beerus' punch went through his guard and he was sent smashing through the walls of the palace again.

Emerging in a large room inside the palace, Twelfth fell on the ground, before getting back up again. He looked at his forearms, they had scorch marks on them, the same with his torso "What is he doing?"

Beerus appeared on the room and landed swiftly on the floor "Isn't it obvious? It's not just about how much power you have, it's how much you can cram into a single point."

"What?"

"I have more than enough to trash this entire galaxy compressed inside my body." Beerus said "With this, you have no defence against me."

"We'll just see about that!" Twelfth charged at Beerus and the two exchanged punches. Twelfth fell backwards due to the pain. He looked at Beerus "This is not over…! HA!" Twelfth fired a Ki wave at the ceiling and destroyed it, revealing the sky.

Beerus looked on as Twelfth charged up in the sky "You think just a stronger attack will do? I can counter everything you can throw at me."

"Why don't we put that to a test!" Twelfth shouted as he unleashed a giant green Ki wave at Beerus, who simply blocked it with his hand. Twelfth powered up the beam, and just like before he was pushing Beerus back.

Beerus continued blocking the attack with his hand, but noticed he would not be able to block without responding, just like before. In a flash, Beerus released his power onto the beam, cancelling them out "I told you, but you did not listen."

Twelfth charged at Beerus with a ludicrous speed. He punched the God of Destruction, but was gone before Seventh could retaliate. Twelfth continued doing this for several punches until he charged a Ki ball onto his hand and pushed it into Beerus, who was sent flying up into the sky.

Beerus stopped himself in mid-air and looked down at Twelfth. Just now, Twelfth had completely outran him. He needed to eliminate him as quickly as possible. Beerus raised a hand into the air, and a star-like orange ball of Ki started forming.

"Here's my response to you." Beerus said, as the giant orange Ki ball gained its full size, before throwing it at Twelfth, who blocked it with his bare hands. The positions were inversed now.

"Ugh!" Twelfth struggled to keep the attack from hitting him. He charged up as much as he could and started trying to push it back.

"Give up." Beerus said "There is no way to stop this attack."

Twelfth was trying his hardest to block the attack, but it relentlessly kept pushing him back. The ball would not stop moving… Beerus was right, the attack could not be stopped "Heh!"

"What a surprise. Are you laughing now that you know that you are destroyed?" Beerus said.

"N… Not really…" Twelfth said "Do you know… why I became a God of Destruction?"

"I am not interested." Beerus said.

"Then it saves me the trouble of explaining it to you…" Twelfth said, before mustering all of the power he could. He opened his palms completely "HAAAA!" he shouted, as suddenly the giant ball of orange Ki dismantled and became some sort of dust… which Twelfth controlled "Now take it back!" he shouted as he oriented the Ki dust to reform and throw itself at Beerus.

"What?" with no time to react, Beerus was engulfed in the blast of his very own attack, which had been turned against him by Twelfth. The giant ball exploded, erasing most of the palace out of existence and blowing Twelfth away.

Taken down by his own attack, Beerus fell down to the ground. Twelfth slowly approached Beerus.

"You've used up your stamina in your battle against those mortals… And you've been asleep only for 7 months." Twelfth said "This is why I decided to attack you now. You have been weakened, Seventh. And now, I will take your life!"

Twelfth lunged his hand at Beerus' unconscious body, but it was suddenly stopped by a staff as Twelfth was kicked away. Twelfth got back up and looked at his attacker "What…?"

"I wasn't interfering in the battle because my master had explicitly ordered me not to intervene in his battles." Whis said "But I cannot let you take his life."

"So you are his servant, huh?" Twelfth said "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Whis held up his staff, as it started shining a cold green. It started morphing into some sort of energy lance. Whis grabbed the Ki lance and charged at Twelfth and swung the lance at him. Twelfth tried to dodge it, but the lance extended and hit him anyway. Twelfth was sent crashing into a wall.

Twelfth tried coming out of the wall, but his wrist was stuck. He tried to pull out with more strength, but nothing. It was as if the wall had rearranged itself around his wrist. Twelfth charged up and pulled away his hand, breaking the part of the wall that was holding his wrist in place "What was that?"

"You have lost!" Whis said as he charged at Twelfth. Twelfth tried to dodge the next attack, but now it was the ground that was holding him in place, it had changed its shape into holding his feet down. He was hit by Whis' lance and was sent crashing back into the wall, which started 'swallowing' Twelfth in.

"What is this? What kind of treachery is this?" Twelfth shouted as he struggled to fight the wall.

"I was the one who built this palace." Whis said "Every single piece of it is imbued with my Ki. That means I have total control over this entire construction."

The wall had stopped swallowing Twelfth, leaving only his head visible.

"You have broken into our Universe, and attacked our God of Destruction." Whis said "You were about to kill my master, so I will take your life instead." he raised his lance.

"Not today. Hahahaha!" Twelfth said as he was surrounded by green fire. The fire quickly consumed him and in an instant he was gone.

"Tch!" Whis cursed "He left…" he turned to his master, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – West City

-o-

Bulma's party was going just as expected. Everyone was dancing around and having fun. Well… almost everyone. Piccolo and Vegeta simply stood in their places. Bulma walked onto the stage and took the microphone, interrupting the music.

"Okay, okay everyone! Please calm down… I have two announcements to make!" Bulma said.

She waited until she got the attention of everybody.

"Okay, the first announcement is that I have bought a giant mansion in Satan City!" Bulma said.

The crowd started talking.

"A mansion in Satan City? What for?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm giving it away to Gohan-kun and Videl-san as present, of course!" Bulma said.

"Eeeehh?" Gohan looked at Bulma as the curtain behind her came down, revealing a huge picture of the mansion.

"It's huge!" Videl said as she looked at the picture.

"B- Bulma-san, are you sure about this?" Gohan said.

"Of course I am!" Bulma said.

The crowd exploded with chatter.

"You sure are lucky, Gohan." Chichi said as she approached her son.

"Eh? Why?"

"When Goku-sa and I got you, Bulma-san didn't give us anything." Chichi said.

"You're wrong, Chichi!" Goku said "Bulma paid for all that food, remember?"

"You ate all of it in one day!" Chichi said, irritated.

"Come on, I was hungry…"

"You Saiyans are always hungry!" Chichi pouted "Hmph!"

"Come on everyone, calm down!" Bulma said on the microphone "I still have another announcement to make!"

Then suddenly, someone came down from the sky right into the middle of Bulma's garden. It was a familiar face. The pale blue skin, the staff he was holding and the clothes he was wearing gave it away. However, something was different about him. The only time they had seen him he was in a jolly mood, but now… his face was so serious…

"Eh? You!" Goku pointed at the new guest "You're that guy!"

Whis looked at Goku, ignoring everyone's stares "Son Goku, we need to have a conversation."

-o-

With the party crashed, everyone stood behind Goku, while Whis told them what had happened.

"EH? Beerus-sama was defeated?" Goku said "Who could do such a thing?"

"You do remember the information Beerus-sama passed onto you in your battle, don't you?" Whis asked.

"Hm… It was something about… other universes or something like that…" Goku said as he tried to remember.

"Exactly." Whis said "There are 12 Universes in total. This is the Seventh one. The one who attacked Beerus-sama was the God of Destruction of the Twelfth Universe."

"Why would he attack a fellow God of Destruction?" Vegeta asked.

"Currently I have no idea why. I do know that he plans to overthrow the Council." Whis said "That must absolutely not happen."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"The Gods of Destruction exist to keep the balance in their respective Universes." Whis said "If one of them decides to take over the structure that holds all of the Universes together, that balance will disappear."

"In other words, all 12 Universes will be destroyed." Vegeta said "Then why come to us?"

"I cannot leave this Unverse. My allegiance lies with Beerus-sama, and until he is recovered, I shall not abandon him." Whis said "You lot are the ones who Beerus-sama took a liking to, that is why he didn't destroy this planet when he woke up last time."

"Then you're saying we have to go after that God of Destruction?" Goku asked.

"It is your obligation." Whis said "If you truly are good natured, you have to fix what you've done."

"Fix what we've done? What are you talking about?" Goku replied.

Whis waved his staff, and the seven Dragon Balls appeared floating around him "Beerus-sama should've destroyed this planet when he woke up last time. Do you know why?"

No one responded.

"It was because you have constantly defied the laws of nature with these wish-granting vessels." Whis said "You have resurrected billions of people, transferred millions away from a dying planet, among other acts that disrupt the natural flow of the Universe. The balance of this Universe has already started to crumble because of you." he hit the ground with the tip of his staff, and the Dragon Balls turned to stone and fell on the floor.

"What have you done?" Bulma shouted.

"Those were the Dragon Balls, you know?" Trunks said.

"Yeah, give them back!" Goten shouted.

"Ironically, you are the only ones who will have a chance of stopping the God of Destruction who attacked Beerus-sama." Whis said "The Dragon Balls shall remain inactive until this Universe has naturally returned to its balanced state. I ask of you to pursue that God of Destruction and prevent him from doing any more harm."

"Then… what do we have to do?" Goku asked.

-o-

And that was it!

So you can pretty much get the vibe of the fanfic now. We will have the heroes go off to different Universes looking for the rogue God of Destruction and of course finding the other Gods of Destruction too.

It was hard writing the party part because there were so many characters that are supposed to be there, but only a few actually speak up or do something. Hopefully it won't be as difficult from now on.

Anyway, follow and review to let me know of any problems.

See you next chapter!


	3. The STAR ship, Mission GO!

Hey guys. So here we are in the second chapter of the God of Destruction Saga. I would like to say that while I have a general outline of what I'm going to write, the chapters are being made as they are being released. The reason I do this is because it allows me to change the style of the story as I receive more feedback.

That being said, I would like to give my thanks to Gonstika, for his/her feedback, as it allowed me to notice certain things that were not so well with my writing. And I'll be addressing some of that now.

I did know about the 'Beerus' translation for the name. It is currently the only one who has an official ground, as it came with the BoZ game. The reason I didn't use it was because it was a weird choice for me, given how the name is written in Japanese (which does make 'Bills' seem like the natural translation).

This isn't the only instance in which I go against the official translation of a name. Toma and Selipa were prime examples of that. I also say 'Pure Buu' instead of 'Kid Buu'. And the names I will use for the techniques will be the romanization of their Japanese names (I will, however, write their name in English between brackets so you know which technique it is, just like I did to Toma and Selipa).

I wasn't going to use the 'Beerus' translation, but after watching the Battle of Gods Special Edition _with_ that translation in the subtitles, it grew on me. I guess hearing the name in Japanese and reading the word made me realize it wasn't that weird after all. However, it just doesn't sound right with the English pronunciation. In any case, I'm going to start using 'Beerus' from now on.

The previous chapter shall be corrected soon.

I will try to bring in more details into the writing of the scenes. I do have to agree I was a bit lacking in that department. I will make an effort to make it easier for you guys to know what exactly is going on.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

-o-

"Wait a second." Bulma said, after hearing Whis' explanation "You mean we have to go to other Universes?"

"That is correct." Whis said "In order to catch this rogue God of Destruction, you must go after him wherever he goes, that includes other Universes as well."

"How are we gonna do that?" Goku asked.

"Usually, only Gods can break into other Universes." Whis said "You are lucky though. Son Goku is capable of becoming a God, so you have the means to get there."

"Hmm…" Bulma thought for a bit "Doesn't that mean that the only one who can break into other Universes will be Son-kun?"

"Yes."

"But that won't do!" Bulma replied "What if that God transformation runs out? Son-kun can't become one by himself, he will be stranded in another Universe!"

"There are ways to transport other people along with the God." Whis said "I understand you are very good with machines, Mrs. Vegeta. You can build one." he said, to the shock of everyone.

"EEEH?" Bulma shouted "You're telling me to build a spaceship?"

"Yes." Whis replied

"But… How can I build such a thing?" Bulma said "I know nothing of transportation between Universes! Is that even possible?"

"You do not need to worry." Whis replied "I will tell you all the necessary details on how to build one. It is the only option you have."

"I see." Yamcha said "If Bulma can build a spaceship, we'll be able to get several people to the other Universes."

"That way, we can have several transportations between Universes!" Krillin said.

"It seems you are understanding it now." Whis said "Well then. Shall we get started?"

The shock in everyone's faces had been replaced by confident smiles.

"Okay, but how long will it take to build it?" Bulma asked.

"Depending on the resources and modifications, it can take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks." Whis said.

"Good." Vegeta said "Trunks! We're going to the Gravity Room immediately! We're going to train non-stop!"

"What?" Trunks complained "Papa, that's going to be so tiring!"

"Don't complain!" Vegeta replied "We're going to need to be even stronger!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Trunks sighed, before following his father.

"Bulma. Call us only when the ship is ready." Vegeta said, before heading to the Gravity Room.

"Okay!" Bulma waved.

"No! Mama! Save me!" Trunks shouted from the distance.

Bulma took a deep breath and turned to the crowd "Well, I guess the party is crashed… I'm sorry, Gohan-kun."

"Don't be, Bulma-san." Gohan said "It wasn't your fault."

"Alright! Vegeta has gone off to training, I guess we should too." Goku said "Goten, how would you like to train with your father?"

"Yay! I get to train with Father!" Goten cheered.

"Well then, let's go." Goku offered his hand to Goten "Oh wait, Gohan, how's it gonna be with you?"

"I guess I'll train with you too…?" Gohan looked at Videl who nodded with a smile. He smiled back "Thank you, Videl-san!" he then ran up to his father.

With Goten and Gohan touching his shoulder, Goku extended his hand to Chichi, who just stood there without moving "Hm? Chichi? Ain't you gonna come with us? We're gonna train in the hills, you know?"

"No."

"Eh? But why? Going with the Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) will be much faster!" Goku said.

"I don't like it." Chichi retorted.

"Wha?"

"I don't like that technique." Chichi said "It feels weird."

"But it's gonna take forever with the jet!"

Everyone looked on with bewilderment as Goku and Chichi argued back and forth. That is, until Goku stepped forward "C'mon, stop being stubborn!"

"Ah! Goku-sa! Don't you dare!" Chichi shouted, as Goku touched her shoulder and teleported out of there.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Mt Paozu

-o-

The family appeared right in front of their house. Goku let go of Chichi while Goten and Gohan let go of him.

"Goku-sa! I hate you!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry!" Goku said, cheerfully.

"Hmph!" Chichi went inside the house without a word.

-o-

"HA!" Goku and Gohan lunged at each other, as they disappeared from Goten's view.

He couldn't see anything, he could only hear the sound of punches and kicks echoing around him. He wouldn't be able to train with them like this…

"_Goten! Close your eyes! Look for their Ki instead!"_

His brother's words from when he fought those multiplying fat aliens echoed in his mind. Just like back then, he wasn't being able to keep up. He would need to concentrate… Goten closed his eyes, and concentrated on finding their Ki. It was as if the world had been cut off, he couldn't hear anything, he could just sense their Ki.

"There!" Goten turned Super Saiyan and punched at a spot in the air, from which emerged Goku, having been hit on the cheek. Gohan stopped in mid-air soon after.

"Ow ow ow!" Goku said as he rubbed his cheek "Well done, Goten!"

"Haha! Yay!" Goten laughed, flashing a V sign.

"Don't get distracted!" Gohan powered up and went after Goten.

"Yikes!" Goten shouted, as he narrowly dodged Gohan's punches.

-o-

And thus, the Z Warriors prepared themselves for another big battle. With Bulma preparing the spaceship, and the others training to get stronger, a few days passed.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – West City

-o-

"Okay… so this chamber is where Son-kun will go?" Bulma said, as she pointed on the newly made blueprints for the spaceship.

"Yes, that chamber will extract some of Son Goku's energy as a God, and use it to transport the whole ship to another Universe." Whis said.

"I see…" Bulma said "But this won't be enough… There's something missing."

"What could that be? You've got pretty much everything covered." Whis said "I must say I am impressed myself, for you to come with such brilliant ideas in the conception of the ship."

"I'm flattered, but there's something I'm forgetting. I am sure of it." Bulma replied. She walked away from the table on which the blueprints were so she could think better "Hmm… Oh wait… I know!" with that, she stormed out of the room and went straight to the phone, surprising Whis, who followed her.

Bulma took the phone and dialled a number, making the call.

"_Hello?"_ she heard on the other side of the line.

"Hi! Krillin-kun?"

"_Bulma-san? What's up? The spaceship is ready?"_

"No, not yet." Bulma said "I need to know something first, Krillin-kun!"

"_And what would that be?"_

"Since we're gonna use this spaceship for some time, and Son-kun and the others will be fighting people like Beerus-sama, we're going to need some sort of fast healing!" Bulma said "Don't you guys have something like that?"

"_Yes, there is something like that! The Senzus!"_ Krillin said _"But if it's Gods of Destruction they'll be facing, I doubt just one bag will be enough…"_

"Exactly! We're going to need to grow them ourselves!" Bulma said "Where do you get them?"

"_They're given to us by Karin-sama (Korin)." _Krillin said _"He's just about the only one who knows how to grow those."_

"Ah, thank you!" Bulma said "See you, Krillin-kun!"

"_You're welcome, Bulma-san!"_ Krillin said, before hanging up.

Bulma turned to Whis "Alien-san, do you know where Karin Tower is?"

'_Alien-san?'_ Whis tried to ignore Bulma's designation of him "Yes, I do. I took the time to analyse everything I could about this planet. That is how I collected all of the wish-granting vessels."

"Good. We have no time to lose with this ship." Bulma said "Can you take me there?"

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Karin Tower

-o-

Karin was looking at the clouds, as suddenly two people appeared in front of him. He fell on his back, startled with the sudden appearance "You! You are…!"

"Good afternoon, Karin-sama." Bulma said, more courteously than usual "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Karin got back on his feet and pointed to Whis "And you…"

"Ah, this is A-"

"My name is Whis." Whis said, with a slight bow "I am the servant of the God of Destruction, Beerus-sama. Pleased to meet you."

"I knew your face was familiar… So you're Beerus-sama's servant…" Karin said as he regained his composure "Well, then why are you with this woman?"

"To put a long story short, Bulma-san here needs to build a spaceship that can go to other Universes." Whis said "Apparently, there's something she needs to know from you."

"Hmm… Goku's gotten into trouble again, has he…" Karin said "That's the only reason a mere human would be going around with a God's servant."

"Anyway…" Bulma said, annoyed "I need to know how to grow Senzus."

"Hmm? Senzu?" Karin said.

"Yes. We're going to need a lot of them. One bag will not do it this time." Bulma said.

"I see…" Karin thought as he slowly scratched his fur "Normally I wouldn't tell you anything. Especially not when you didn't even take the time to climb the tower. But if Beerus-sama's servant is here, I guess it is an urgent issue. Very well then, I'll tell you."

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – West City

-o-

Trunks fell to his knees. This was the harshest training they had ever done. He couldn't even stand on his two legs, even if he was a Super Saiyan.

"What are you doing, Trunks?" Vegeta said "Don't slack off!"

"But Papa, I can barely move at all!" Trunks complained "Even if I'm a Super Saiyan, I can't do anything!"

"That's because you aren't taking this seriously!" Vegeta scolded "This 500x Gravity training should be nothing for someone like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Both you and Goten. You two have the largest potential out of all the living Saiyans!" Vegeta said "But you two are only wasting time goofing around!"

"But Papa-"

"No buts! I know very well how you two behave! You two are so conceited that you decided to take on Majin Buu without even going Super Saiyan after you fused together!" Vegeta shouted "Or how about when you fought Buu in the Room of Spirit and Time (Hyperbolic Time Chamber)? You were hiding your Super Saiyan 3 form the whole time!"

Trunks didn't respond.

"Come on, Trunks! Take this seriously!" Vegeta said "Did you not hear Whis? If we can't catch that guy, everything will disappear!"

"Papa…"

"That's the same as everyone dying, Trunks!" Vegta said "Do you want to see your mother dead again?"

Trunks exploded in a golden aura and got up in a flash "Papa, shut up!" he charged at Vegeta and started attacking the Saiyan.

"That's it! That's it, Trunks!" Vegeta said as he dodged and blocked Trunks' punches and kicks.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Kami's Temple

-o-

Popo opened the door to the Room of Spirit and Time and Piccolo came out. It seemed as though he hadn't even trained at all. Everything about him seemed the same.

"How was it?" Dende asked.

"Hmm… I never thought that old guy's meditating abilities would've come in so handy." Piccolo said "It seems more of the previous Kami as remained than I suspected…"

"And?"

"One entire year doing nothing but meditation…" Piccolo said, more to himself than Dende "A mental training to remind myself of who I was… So I could regain the entirety of the power I used to have before I split up."

"Remind yourself of who you were? What do you mean, Piccolo-san?" Dende asked.

"Piccolo is not my name… Actually, I don't have a name. I only started having one when I arrived on this planet." Piccolo said "But I guess Piccolo isn't a bad name after all. It is still my dominant persona too."

"So the power you obtained when you merged with Kami-sama wasn't all of the power you had before the Fission?" Popo asked.

"Apparently not. Kami and Piccolo Daimao had long forgotten their past when they split up. They don't remember how strong they used to be." Piccolo said "Because of that, the power I obtained when Kami and Piccolo became one again wasn't the whole thing. But this year I spent meditating made it all clear."

"How so?" Dende asked.

"I spent this year travelling to the deepest of my memories. Reviving the dormant powers that were forgotten and left behind in the dark past." Piccolo said "The power I have now is the true power of a Super Namekian."

Dende and Popo looked as Piccolo approached the edge of the platform and looked down on the planet.

"It seems everything is almost ready…" Piccolo said, before coming back to the temple "I'll take as much time as possible…" he sat down and started meditating again.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Karin Tower

-o-

"Okay, got it." Bulma said as she finished writing on a notebook she had brought "Thank you very much!"

"Do you have everything you need?" Whis asked.

"Karin-sama just gave me the seeds to the Senzu." Bulma said "But since they grow way too slow, I'll need a special fertilizer, and there's only one person I know who has it."

"Are you going to contact that person?"

"Not now. Designing the room in which to grow the Senzu comes first." Bulma said "Then we'll talk to her."

"Very well then, I'll take us back to West City." Whis said, as Bulma grabbed on to his right arm "My goodbyes, Karin-dono."

"Yes, yes. Goodbye." Karin said as Whis took off with Bulma.

They reached West City within seconds, Bulma got right back to work upon arriving.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Kaioshin Realm

-o-

The Dai Kaioshin (Old Kai) sighed "My, my… Those people… they got themselves into another big problem, haven't they?"

"It seems so." Kaioshin said.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later…" Dai Kaioshin said "I told them not to use the Dragon Balls, but they refused to listen… We were extremely lucky that Earth wasn't destroyed by Beerus-sama, but now the consequences are showing…"

"This Universe is losing its balance… And now a God of Destruction has gone rogue." Kaioshin commented "Reality itself is in danger!"

Dai Kaioshin sighed again "This time is perilous indeed…"

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Mount Paozu

-o-

Goku, Gohan and Goten were quickly making a mountain of plates in the middle of the table, as they continued eating like they hadn't eaten in years.

"The training is going pretty well, isn't it?" Gohan said.

"It… sure is…!" Goku replied as he continued eating "Especially… Goten! He's gotten… much stronger since… we started!"

"For real?" Goten asked.

"Yes!" Goku replied "You have lots of potential, Goten!"

Chichi sighed "The fighting is never going to end, is it?" she said to herself.

"By the way, Gohan!" Goku said "You don't look so well…"

"Well, it's just that… We've just had Pan and… I'm not even with her in her first days…" Gohan lamented.

Chichi got up "Don't get so worked up over it, Gohan. It ain't like you've got a choice."

The phone of the house started ringing, Chichi picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hi! Is this Chichi-san?" _Chichi heard Bulma's voice through the phone.

"Bulma-san? Why are you calling us?" Chichi asked "Do you want to talk to Goku-sa or Gohan?"

"_No, no. I actually wanted to ask you something."_

"Me?"

"_Yes. It's about the spaceship." _Bulma said _"I made a room to grow Senzu, so Son-kun and the others might be healed at any time."_

"Yes…"

"_The thing is that it takes forever to grow them. Can I have some of your special fertilizer that will make them grow faster?"_

"Well, I don't mind, but that fertilizer is pretty particular to apply, you can't just spray it over, you know?" Chichi said.

"_Well then, why don't you come to the ship yourself? It'll be for the best, since I really don't want to let go of the controls in case something goes wrong."_

"Eh? Really?"

"_Sure, why not? I'll give you all a call when the ship is ready." _Bulma said _"Just don't forget to bring that fertilizer with you when that happens."_

"You got it!" Chichi said "Well, see you then."

"_Bye."_ Bulma said, before hanging up.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Kami's Temple

-o-

With another set of days passed, Bulma finally managed to finish the ship. With Whis' help and Capsule Corproration's resources, it was done in a mere week. She called everyone to come meet her at Kami's Temple, where she would finally show the ship to everyone.

Bulma looked at the crowd and saw that everyone had arrived. The people of the Kame House, Tenshinhan-san (Tien) and Chaozu, Yamcha, Videl-san and her family, Son-kun and his family, her own family, and of course, Piccolo, Dende-kun and Mr. Popo. And for some reason, Alien-san was there too. She thought he would go away as soon as the ship was ready.

"Everyone's here." Bulma said "Good." However, much to her dismay, everyone was talking to each other…

"Bulma-san, when can we see the ship!" Krillin asked.

"Soon, Krillin-kun." Bulma said "Hey, everyone! Please pay attention."

She waited until everyone was looking at her before proceeding forward. She took out a capsule.

"Here's the ship." she pressed the button on the capsule and threw it in front of her, revealing the machine "Ta-da! This is the STAR ship!"

The ship was… underwhelming. It was just a plain pillar with a door. There was nothing else besides that.

"Bulma, are you sure that's the ship?" Yamcha said.

"It doesn't look like much." Tenshinhan said.

"You're right, it doesn't look like much." Bulma said "That's the point."

"What do you mean, Bulma-san?" Krillin asked.

"By the way, how will more than a person fit in there, Bulma?" Goku said.

"Like this." Bulma took out a controller and pressed a button, the door opened "Take a look."

Skeptical, Goku was the first to step in the ship. Unlike what he was expecting, he saw a huge room that definitely could not fit inside the ship. There was a console table in the middle. In the back, there was a door to some corridors.

"Whoah! It's huge!" Goku said, as the others started entering the ship as well. Their reaction was the same as Goku's.

"This can't be…" Krillin said "It's… It's bigger on the inside!"

"I see… This will do." Piccolo said, before turning to Bulma "You used the idea of the Room of Spirit and Time, correct?"

"More or less, yes. I had some help from Alien-san, though." Bulma replied "Anyway…" Bulma walked to the door in the back of the room "This room that you are in now is the Console Room. It's from here that I will pilot the ship."

"Wait a minute, Bulma." Vegeta said "Did you just say you're going to pilot the ship?"

"Yes. The controls are way too complicated to just teach to someone in time." Bulma said "I'll be piloting the ship since I'm the only one who can do it."

"Are you insane?" Vegeta shouted "This mission is not one you can go on!"

"Vegeta. To get into that God form, you need six Saiyans, right?" Bulma said "That means that Pan-chan will have to come too. If a baby has to come, I'd feel guilty if I didn't come."

"What?"

"Anyway…" Bulma opened the door "This way you can find the rest of the ship."

Bulma showed the ship to the others. What first started as underwhelming ended up being completely mind blowing. The ship was complete with bedrooms for 9 people, a kitchen area, an infirmary, a bathroom, an indoor farm, the engine room, an adjacent chamber where a Super Saiyan God would power the ship to let it break into other Universes, and a Gravity training room, which was also the biggest room in the ship by far. At the end of the tour, Bulma led everyone outside in order to announce who would be going on the mission in the ship.

"Hey, Bulma, why is the ship called the STAR ship?" Yamcha asked.

"I's the _**S**__pace-__**T**__ime in __**A**__lternate __**R**__eality_ ship, STAR ship for short!" Bulma said "Well everyone, it's time to tell you who will be going on the ship. As you saw, it only has room for 9 people. I couldn't make it bigger since I wanted to be quick." she explained "Obviously, Son-kun, Gohan-kun, Vegeta, Goten-kun and Trunks will be going. Pan-chan will also have to come so we can use that God transformation."

"We get to go in the cool spaceship, Goten!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Goten bumped fists with Trunks.

"But… If Pan is going then…" Gohan said.

"Videl-san will be coming too." Bulma said "And as we already discussed, I'll be going too because I'm the only one who can fly it."

"So that leaves…" Krillin made the calculations "One person…"

"Actually, that is incorrect, Krillin-kun." Bulma said "It's two people. Pan-chan will always be with one of us at all times."

"So, who else will be going?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, since I figured this mission might take a while, I decided to ask Karin-sama how to grow Senzu so we have a renewable supply of them." Bulma said "But it turns out that they take incredibly long to grow, so we'll need someone who is capable of using that special fertilizer that was used on those radishes we used for a contest."

"You mean the ones Chichi and I planted when Vegeta's brother came to Earth?" Goku asked.

"Yes, exactly." Bulma replied "So Chichi-san will be coming too."

"Eh?" Goku and Gohan said.

"What? Why are you two so surprised?" Chichi said.

"I just didn't think that you would…" Goku was speechless.

"Mother, it's too dangerous to go!" Gohan said.

"Just like Bulma-san said, Pan-chan is going, so I'll be going too." Chichi said "Besides, someone's gotta take care of Pan-chan other than Videl-san, right?"

"Eh?" Gohan said "Mother, I'll be taking care of Pan too, you know?"

"Yes, Chichi, I'll look after her too." Goku said.

"You think I don't know you Saiyans? I'll be going and that's final." Chichi said.

"Chichi-san, I appreciate your care but…" Videl said.

"Don't worry about it! It's my pleasure!" Chichi said, before approaching Pan "Isn't that right, Pan-chan?"

Pan laughed.

"See?" Chichi said.

Videl laughed with Pan.

"So now that that's settled, who wants to take the last spot on the ship?" Bulma asked.

"I'll be going." Piccolo said.

Bulma nodded "Yes, I agree. A strong fighter who isn't as reckless and hot-blooded as the Saiyans."

"Oi, Bulma! What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta said.

"Hahaha! What do you think it is, Vegeta?" Bulma laughed.

"Hmph!"

"So, now that everything's settled, I guess we should go?" Bulma said.

Whis hit the ground with the tip of his staff, calling everyone's attention. He cleared his voice.

"Everyone, this is where I will take my leave. I have spent enough time away from Beerus-sama. I wish you good luck. But do be careful. I don't know anything about how powerful the other Gods of Destruction might be, but expect them not to be as benevolent as Beerus-sama. Some of them are Gods of Destruction because they enjoy it. If Beerus-sama manages to recover, we will take care of the issue ourselves. But until then, the fate of Reality rests on your shoulders." Whis said "This is farewell." he gave a small bow and blasted off into the sky.

"Well then… I guess that is about as far as Alien-san will advise us." Bulma said "Very well, shall we get ready?"

-o-

And that was it!

Wow, this sure was a long chapter. In any case, it was mostly a set-up chapter. And really the only things I wanted with the 'training' were an improvement of Goten's, Trunks' and Piccolo's abilities, because Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are kind of moot when it comes to training by now.

As for including Bulma and Chichi in the ship… Well, I'll be honest here, I never really liked that the women in Dragon Ball Z were just pushed aside completely. I mean, they didn't even get to know the enemies. But I did notice a trend with this. As Dragon Ball Z moved on, the women had more and more screen time. Not that important of a screen time, but screen time nonetheless. In the Saiyan Saga they were nowhere to be seen, then Bulma actually went to Namek. In the Android Saga, Bulma relied information on Dr. Gero to the Z Warriors and also built that remote control, while Chichi took care of Goku when he was ill. By the Buu Saga, they actually had an impact in the plot, because they died right in front of their sons, which motivated them to defeat Buu.

In Battle of Gods, they basically saw the whole battle from start to finish, but not only that, Vegeta went rage mode when Bulma was hit and Chichi was Goku's main motivator to stop Beerus' attack. These were pretty bold moves if you ask me.

So, I decided to take advantage of this trend of the increasing 'relevance' of these two and had them be there for the whole Saga. Now, I'm not only doing this because I want them to have screen time, I _am_ going somewhere with this. Otherwise it would just be stupid.

I realize my excuse for Piccolo's power-up might not be the best, but hey I want him back to the front lines again. While the Buu Saga is my favourite saga, I wasn't particularly fond of how Piccolo was treated there. So I kind of just invented this power up for him. Hey, at least it makes more sense than just another higher-leveled form. So there's that…

Also there's an inspiration behind Bulma's ship. Cookies for whoever finds out what that inspiration is. :P

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	4. The Transition, Entering a new Universe

Hey guys. So this chapter is finally done! I was a bit busy and I was also re-thinking my structure for the story. That's why the chapter took longer to get made.

So… Not much of anything to say…

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

-o-

"Okay then. I'll give everyone on day to get ready to launch!" Bulma said "Tomorrow, here, at the same time, I want everyone here to see the lift-off!" she shrank the ship down to a capsule again.

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – West City

-o-

Bulma stared at her STAR ship capsule before trying to go to sleep. The next day, they would be going onto unexplored waters… Completely different Universes… To track a rogue God of Destruction… They'd need to be really careful.

She wondered if the ship had enough to make a living out of…

The Console Room was nice and big. Other than the hexagonal black table at the middle, the walls were painted in a mat blue, while the floor was a silverfish grey. The hexagonal table hid a holographic command prompt, which Bulma herself would handle. Other than the table, the only other objects in the room were 10 chairs with safety belts on them, while another chair was positioned around the table, and was free to move anywhere around the table. This was the chair on which Bulma would handle the controls.

The Console Room had a doorway to the main corridor of the ship. The door itself slid sideways, while the corridor continued the blue and silver motif of the Console Room. The corridor had 4 doorways on each side, while a ladder leading down was at the very end.

The 4 doorways on the left were all for the bedrooms. 3 of the bedrooms were for two people while the last one was made for 3 people. Other than that, the bedrooms were all the same, with basic beds, drawer chests, and wardrobes.

The 4 doorways on the right were for the kitchen, infirmary, bathroom, and the special room for the Super Saiyan God to supply the ship with energy. The latter was the closest to the Console Room.

The Super Saiyan God room had a chamber inside, and a ladder leading down to the engine room.

The bathroom was standard, while the infirmary was an extended room with 9 beds. It was equipped with basic healing kits, as well as one of those medical machines used by Vegeta back when he was part of Frieza's army. Bulma managed to do it thanks to Whis' help. The kitchen was a bright orange, complete with a table for 9 and a counter behind which there were all of the kitchen tools: cook, fridge, microwave, etc.

The ladder at the end of the corridor led to two other floors in the ship. The closest one was the one with the indoor farm. A huge crop field was built inside the ship, as well as a special place to grow Senzus.

The lowest floor of the ship was the Training Gravity Room. The largest room in the ship by far, the training room was similar to the Gravity Room on which Vegeta constantly trained, except of course for the fact that it was a lot bigger. The circular ceiling resembled a dome covered in white, while the floor was red and there was a pillar the center of the room, which also acted as the control unit of the room.

Bulma couldn't possibly think of anything that could be missing, but she was also feeling uneasy…

-o-

Seventh Universe, Earth – Kami's Temple

-o-

"Okay! Ready to go?" Bulma said as she opened the STAR capsule.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"Videl…" Satan said "Are you really going to be alright?"

"Relax, papa. I'm with Gohan-kun and all the other strong people." Videl replied "I'll be fine."

"What about my Pan-chan?"

"She'll be fine as well." Videl said "Relax, papa. Everything will be fine!"

"Hmm… You!" Satan turned to Gohan "You better protect Videl and Pan-chan! Do you hear?"

Gohan nodded "I will. Even if it costs me my life." he said, seriously.

"O- okay then…" Satan said.

"Goku!" Krillin said.

"Krillin…!"

"Goku, you better go and beat that God of Destruction's ass!" Krillin said "I won't forgive you if you don't!"

Goku nodded "I'll be sure to defeat him for you."

Krillin extended his fist forward. Goku smiled and bumped fists with Krillin.

"Piccolo-san, have a good trip!" Dende said.

"Hmph! Don't worry, I'll be back in no time!" Piccolo said.

"Well then, let's go!" Bulma said as she entered the ship, followed by the others.

"By the way, Chichi… You still didn't tell me what's in that bag you brought." Goku said as they walked to the ship.

"I ain't telling you." Chichi said.

Seeing Bulma and the others entering the ship and the door closing, Krillin and the others looked on as the ship slowly faded into nothingness, like a light bulb flickering out of energy.

"Well… I guess they're gone now…" Krillin said.

-o-

"Okay, make yourselves comfortable." Bulma said as she tapped a few controls in the holographic interface "We should appear in a new Universe soon."

"Well, this sure is quiet here… I thought it'd be a bit more… bumpy." Goku said as he entered the Console Room from the corridor, having been inside the special room to power the ship "Oh, my Super Saiyan God ran out…"

"It's the form's time limit." Vegeta said "So what now, Bulma? Do we just wait?"

"Well, yes…!" Bulma said "It can take up from a few minutes to a few hours…."

"What are we going to do then?" Trunks said "We can't just sit here for hours without doing anything!"

"Trunks, you have to be patient." Bulma said.

"I don't like being patient! Patience is for wimps!" Trunks said "Goten! Let's go down to the training room!"

"Yes!" Goten replied, before the two boys ran off to the corridor.

"Wait, you two!" Bulma shouted "Those two… always a nightmare…"

"Hmph!" Piccolo walked after the two boys "I guess I can teach a thing or two to Gotenks…"

"Just… don't break the ship." Bulma asked.

Piccolo didn't reply and walked into the ship's main corridor.

-o-

Gravity Room

-o-

"Come at me, Goten!" Trunks said as he took a stance.

"Here I go, Trunks-kun!" Goten said as he dashed at Trunks.

Goten threw a punch at Trunks, but he jumped back to avoid it. Goten jumped forward to catch up and threw another punch, which was parried before Trunks threw a punch of his own. Goten blocked it with his forearm before attempting a kick at Trunks' legs, but the young Saiyan jumped up to dodge it. Trunks took the advantage from the 'high-ground' and punched down on Goten, hitting him on his cheek. Goten staggered behing.

"The first hit is mine!" Trunks said, cheering.

"I won't lose!" Goten said as he dashed at Trunks again and tried to sweep his legs, but Trunks jumped back. Goten then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Trunks, pushing him back. Goten increased the intensity with each passing second, making it more difficult for Trunks to block the attacks.

"Haa!" Goten punched Trunks in the face successfully.

"Ow ow ow…" Trunks rubbed his cheek "Not bad, Goten."

"Hehe… I told you I wouldn't lose!" Goten said "Not even to you!"

"Hmm…" Trunks smirked "Then how about we take this a little more seriously?"

"I agree!" Goten replied. The two kids went Super Saiyan.

"Here I go, Goten! No holding back!" Trunks shouted.

"I say the same to you!" Goten shouted back "Haah!"

The two kids dashed at each other before being stopped right in their tracks by Piccolo, who was grabbing their wrists.

"Eh?"

"As I expected, you two are fighting each other…" Piccolo sighed "You're doing it all wrong."

He let go of the two kids, who jumped back and looked at him.

"What do you mean we're doing it wrong?" Trunks said.

"Why did you interrupt our fight, Piccolo-san?" Goten said.

"Hmph! Already 13 and 14 but still 7-year old kids." Piccolo said "You brats saw how powerful Beerus was, right?"

"Y… Yeah…" Trunks said.

"He took care of our fusion in seconds…" Goten completed.

"And yet, that fusion is your greatest weapon." Piccolo said "Do you understand what this means?"

The two kids looked at him with a questioning look and didn't respond.

"It means that you need to perfect your fusion. Make the result stronger." Piccolo said "In other words, Gotenks needs to become stronger by himself, not you two."

"So you're saying that we need to train as Gotenks?" Trunks asked.

"Exactly." Piccolo said "Now go ahead and fuse. I'll be your sparring partner."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Piccolo said.

"Isn't our fusion a bit too strong for you?" Goten said.

"Just go and fuse already!" Piccolo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Goten and Trunks shouted as they hastily took their starting positions for the Fusion Dance "Fusion, HA!"

A column of light erupted as the two kids fused together, from the intense light emerged Gotenks in his Super Saiyan form "Paparapa! It's Gotenks!"

Piccolo readied himself.

"Oi, Piccolo-san! You really sure you want to do this?" Gotenks asked "I really don't want to hurt you, you know?"

"I'm sure. Come at me." Piccolo said.

"Okay! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Gotenks said as he dashed at Piccolo "Haa!"

Gotenks went in for a punch, but was instead elbowed on his back, which sent him flying forward. Stopping himself, he looked back at Piccolo, trying to understand what had just happened.

"What's wrong, Gotenks?" Piccolo said "You're awfully slow today…"

"N- Nonsense! Gotenks-sama never slows down!" Gotenks shouted as he charged at Piccolo again. He threw a punch at the Namekian, but it was blocked effortlessly "EH?" Gotenks tried to pull his hand back, but Piccolo had grabbed his hand.

Piccolo made no sound and simply punched Gotenks in the face, sending him staggering behind.

"OUCH! That HURTS!" Gotenks shouted as he grabbed his face. A tear of pain was making its way out of his eyes.

"A battler has no time to complain about the pain he is feeling!" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo-san, you're the worst!" Gotenks said.

"That may be true. After all, I used to be the King of Demons." Piccolo said "Here I go!"

"Ah! Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Gotenks pleaded.

"A battler has no time to ask for time!" Piccolo shouted as he charged in and punched Gotenks upward into the air.

"Ngh!" Gotenks stabilized himself in mid-air and looked down to see Piccolo flying up at him "Bastard, you'll see!"

"Hyaa!" Piccolo went for another punch at Gotenks' face.

But what happened was a huge explosion that engulfed the whole room and sent both Piccolo and Gotenks flying.

-o-

Console Room

-o-

The ship suddenly started shaking and losing balance.

"Aaahh!" Chichi shouted as she held onto one of the chairs in the room "What's happening!"

"I don't know!" Bulma said as she tapped some controls on the control table "This shouldn't be happening!"

"Kyaah!" Videl fell down with Pan on her arms, but a flying Gohan caught her.

"Bulma-san! Can't you find a way to stop it?" Gohan shouted.

"But… these readings…!" Bulma said "It's coming from inside the ship!"

"What do you mean it's coming from inside?" Vegeta said.

"I don't kno- Ah!" Bulma held onto the control table as the ship started shaking very violently "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Vegeta approached Bulma and caught her before she could fall.

"We're emerging in another Universe!" Bulma said "We're entering the wrong way because of the previous shaking!"

"What?"

"Brace yourselves!" Goku shouted as he caught a falling Chichi.

The three Saiyans kept levitating to avoid any trembling from the ship. Until it suddenly stopped and they all went crashing against one of the walls due to the momentum. Thankfully they managed to keep everyone from harm.

The room was turned sideways. The wall was now the floor, while the ceiling and floor were now walls.

"Can you walk?" Vegeta asked.

"Ugh… yes…" Bulma said as she stood up "I guess all that's left is going out…" she pressed a few holographic buttons on the table that was now sideways and the door opened.

"You guys go on ahead." Gohan said "I'll go warn Piccolo-san and the others." He entered the corridor.

"Okay." Chichi said, before approaching Videl "Videl-san, are you alright?"

"Yes. Gohan-kun shielded us from impact." Videl said, as she held Pan on her arms "Do you want to hold her?"

"If you don't mind…" Chichi slowly took Pan onto her arms "How could she sleep through all of that?"

"I… have no idea…" Videl said.

"It kind of reminds me when Goku-sa would take Gohan for a flight on the Kinto-un (Flying Nimbus)." Chichi said "It was like Gohan had never left the bed."

"Yeah… Gohan was really peaceful as a baby, wasn't he?" Goku said.

They came out of the ship, and looked outside.

The sky was a pale bright purple, they seemed to be on a rock desert, where the rocks were almost red. The desert extended for kilometres before a mountain that was covered in what appeared to be yellow grass.

Bulma looked at the scenery "Well, it has a bit more variety than Namek."

Vegeta softly kicked the ground "This dirt resembles the one from the desert areas on Planet Vegeta."

"Really? I though Planet Vegeta was just made up of cities and the like." Bulma said.

"Not exactly. We conquered the planet before the Tuffles could technologize the whole thing." Vegeta said "Those deserts are what's left of the old Planet Plant."

"Hmm… That's interesting, care to tell me more?" Bulma asked.

"You wouldn't really want to know…" Vegeta said.

Gohan came out of the ship, followed by Piccolo who was holding Trunks and Goten by their collars. He threw the two boys to the ground "Do it."

Trunks and Goten kneeled down and bowed to the others "We're sincerely sorry!"

"Eh?" Bulma said "What happened?"

"When I was sparring with Gotenks, he had the brilliant idea of using his Ghost technique just as my punch connected." Piccolo said "That caused the explosion that first destabilized the ship."

"What? So that's what it was?" Bulma said "That's why it was saying that it came from inside!"

"Hey, you two, you shouldn't be using such dangerous tricks inside the ship!" Chichi scolded.

"Is the training room damaged?" Vegeta asked.

"No. The explosion wasn't big enough to destroy anything inside the room." Piccolo said.

"Phew… You two, you need to learn how to control yourselves!" Bulma said "You could've blown up the whole ship!" she walked over to the ship and pressed a button, it shrank down to a capsule "I'll think of what to do with you when we get back to our Universe, Trunks." she put the STAR capsule in her bag and took out another capsule. She threw it, and a family plane emerged "Let's go."

-o-

- Universe, Hakaishin Realm

-o-

He stood up in a flash, as if he had remembered something very important. He looked around his palace. The room was almost empty, except for his servant. The circular arena-like room extended up to the heights, as numerous 'stands' and connecting corridors were built all around the room.

The redish walls towered above them, as they could see a contrasting green sky, with a sun peering its way down the huge wall.

"Is something bothering you, Dizees-sama?" the servant asked.

"Yes… I feel a presence… A strange presence…" Dizees said "The presence of an outsider…"

"Outsider? What do you mean?"

"Gods of Destruction are given the power to sense that which does not belong to their Universe." Dizees said "That is exactly what I have felt just now."

"Do you want me to do something about it?" the servant asked.

"Hmm… certainly the presence of outsiders without authorization is a problem." Dizees pondered "Bring them to me, Cuu."

"Yes, sir."

"They are on…" Dizees concentrated "Planet Irlant, it should take you a few minutes to get there."

"Right away sir." Cuu said.

-o-

- Universe, Irlant

-o-

"What's with this planet?" Bulma said as she piloted the ship "Is it uninhabited or something?"

"It seems that way." Vegeta said.

"By the way, Bulma." Goku said "How are we gonna track the Gods of Destruction?"

"First, you can get off your fighting horse because we will avoid unnecessary combat." Bulma said "No buts, I've had it with you Saiyans putting others at risk because you want a good fight."

Vegeta and Goku didn't reply.

"Second, the only God of Destruction we have to track is that rogue God that Alien-san mentioned." Bulma said "But we have no way of tracking him. Instead, we're going to try and get information on him from the other Gods of Destruction we find."

"Isn't that the same as what Kakarot was asking you? Tracking the other Gods of Destruction?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes and no." Bulma replied "Gods of Destruction can sense when people who don't belong to their Universe appear."

"Wait, does that mean…?" Goku said.

"The God of Destruction will come to us?" Vegeta completed.

"If we're lucky, yes." Bulma said.

"Hmm… It seems this trip is going to be longer than I thought, then." Piccolo said as he looked out of the window "Or maybe not."

"Eh?"

"Look!" Piccolo pointed outside, there was a shiny dot rapidly approaching the plane.

"What's that?" Goku looked.

"Take cover!" Piccolo shouted, as the figure got closer and closer, before it hit the plane head on.

The plane exploded as Goku carried Chichi and Pan away, while Trunks carried his mother and Gohan carried Videl. They all gently landed on the yellow grass of the plain field and looked up.

There was a man hovering above them. Despite having crashed into a plane at high-speed, he was unscathed. He had blue hair that reached his upper back, tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were a fierce red, while his skin was toned. He was wearing what appeared to be a tight blue jumpsuit under a beige cloak. He was wielding a red lance.

Pan started crying on Chichi's lap. She tried to calm the baby down "There… there…" she said as she rocked her side to side and caressed her face "Is that the God of Destruction?" Chichi asked.

"No… I can sense his Ki…" Goku said "If he were a God of Destruction I wouldn't be able to sense it."

"Then how could he attack us so fast?" Bulma said "The ones with the ability to sense outsiders are the Gods of Destruction!"

"That doesn't mean they have to come personally." Piccolo said "They might just send someone to do it for them."

The man slowly descended until he landed gracefully on the ground. He stabbed his lance on the ground "I ask of you, what is your business in the Fifth Universe?"

-o-

And that was it!

A mysterious man appears! What are his intentions?

Well, I wish I had anything to say about why I made the chapter like this but... I can't really say anything... I put in a description of the STAR ship, had Gotenks be reckless so we sould have a bit of drama in the entrance to the new universe and introduced a new God of Destruction.

One thing I will mention, though, is how I intend to assert that Gods of Destruction aren't inherently evil. Some of them just happen to be evil, others just do what they have to do in order to keep the balance in their Universe.

Anyway, see you next chapter!


End file.
